Five fangirls at Freddy's
by W. the DragonWolf
Summary: Ce qu'il se passe quand cinq fangirls du Web Show jouent à Five Nights at Freddy's, tout simplement... [Résumé de merde] /Langage peu poli/ /Violence sur animatroniques xD/ /Présence d'humour de merde/ /Présence de traduction de merde/


Five fangirls at Freddy's

**Hello les fangirls!**  
**Ceci est ma première fic Five Nights at Freddy's : c'est une sorte de Cross Over FNAF/Fandom du WebShow. Sachez déjà que Woor Energy, Déponia, Titipo et Camboune30 ne m'appartiennent pas! Je ne mes ais pas enlevés et enfermés dans ma cave... quoique... moi par contre, je m'appartiens moi-même (si c'est pas logique tout ça...) Bon, je ne dis pas connaitre le caractère de ces quatres personnes que j'aime beaucoup et seront sûrement très OOC. Il y aura la Woor peureuse, la Dépo colérique (très très colérique et un peu vulgaire, même si j'ai essayé de rendre ces insultes un peu moins violentes), la Titi câlineuse, la Camboune chanceuse et la moi... moi xD. Et si le fait d'être dans cette fic sans votre consentement vous déplaît, dites-le moi et je supprimerais ce OS sur le champ. Et aussi : si vous ne faites pas partie de cette fic, ne soyez pas déçu(e)s : je vous aimes tous! Pour les designs des animatroniques, j'utilise les deviant de TheDoggyGal!**  
**Enjoy!**

_Night 1 :_

_Bonjour, bonjour? Euh, je voulais enregistrer un message pour vous aider lors de votre première nuit. Euh, j'ai travaillé dans ce bureau avant : je termine ma dernière semaine maintenant. Donc, je suis ici pour vous dire qu'il n'y a rien a craindre. Donc nous allons nous concentrer sur vous pour votre première semaine. D'accord?_

-Ouai, ouai... souffla une jeune fille de 14 ans, blasée et ennuyée.

_Euh, voyons, il y a un salut d'introduction que je suis censé lire. Euh, c'est un peu juridique, vous savez. Alors, "Bienvenue à la Pizzeria Freddy Fazbear, un lieu magique pour les enfants et les adultes même, où la fantaisie et le plaisir prennent vie. Fazbear Entertainment n'est pas responsable des dommages sur vous ou sur vos biens. Après avoir découvert votre mort -si elle a lieu-, un rapport "personne disparue" sera déposé dans les 90 jours. Les biens et les locaux seront soigneusement nettoyés et blanchis, et les tapis seront remplacés."_

Woor Energy se redressa sur son siège, commençant à s'inquiéter. Mort? Rapport? Dommages? WHAT?! La fille haussa un sourcil :** "Sûrement une blague... ah moins que..."**

_Blablabla, maintenant, ça peut vous sembler plutôt mauvais, je sais, mais il n'y a vraiment rien à craindre. Euh... les personnahes animatroniques ici deviennent un peu bizarres la nuit, mais est-ce que je les blâmes? Non, si j'étais obligé de chanter ces mêmes chansons stupides pendant 20 sans jamais recevoir le moindre bain? Je serais probablament un peu irritable la nuit aussi. Alors, rappelez-vous, ces personnages occupent une place particulière dans le coeur des enfants et nous avons besoin de leur montrer un peu de respect, ok? Bien._

"-Qu'est ce qu'il va dire par "bizarre", ce rigolo..."

_Donc, en plus d'être conscients, les personnages ont tendances à errer un peu dans la pizzeria. Euh... ils sont laissés dans une sorte de mode "prommenade gratuite" la nuit. Euh... quelque chose dans leurs cerveaux fait qu'ils se désactivent quand ils sont éteints pendant trop longtemps. Euh... il y avait aussi "la Morsure de 87"... ouai... c'est étonnant que le corps humain puisse vivre sans lobe frontal, vous savez?_

"-Euh... ça me fait plus rire, là."

_Euh... maintenant, concernant votre sécurité, le seul risque réel pour vous, qui êtes veilleur de nuit ici, est le fait que ces personnages... euh... si ils vous voient dans les heures qui suivent, ils ne vous reconnaîtrons pas comme un être humain. Ils vont propablement v-vous voir comme un... endosquelette de métal sans son costume. Or, puisque ceci est contre les règles ici, à la Pizzeria Freddy Fazbear, ils vont probablement essayer de vous... introduire de force à l'intérieur d'un costume Freddy Fazbear. Euh... ça ne serait pas si mal si ces dits costumes n'étaient pas remplis de traverses, de fils et d'autres divers appareils, surtout au niveau du visage. Ainsi, vous pouvez imaginer qu'avoir la tête pressée de force à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux pourrait causer un peu d'inconfort... et la mort. Euh... les seules parties qui reveront probablement la lumière du jour seraient vos yeux et vos dents..._

"-Euh... C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?! Ils sont toujours là?! Ok, c'est bon...

_O-ouais, ils ne vous ont pas dit ça quand vous vous êtes inscrite. Mais bon, votre premier jour devrait être un jeu d'enfant. On reparlera demain. Euh... vérifiez ces caméras et ne fermez les portes qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Oh, économisez le plus d'énergie possible. Bon, bonne nuit._

"-BONNE NUIT?! IL MANQUE PAS D'HUMOUR CE MEC! IL Y A GENRE DES ROBOTS QUI VEULENT ME TUER ET PUIS LUI IL DIT BONNE NUIT?! Ok, Woor, calme-toi, tout va bien se passer, il l'a dit, ça va être un jeu d'enfant..."

Elle regarda la caméra : les trois animatroniques restaient là, sans bouger, ce qui la rassura légèrement. Elle regarda dans les couloirs juste à droite et à gauche de son bureau. Rien. Pour se calmer, elle s'approcha du ventilateur :

"Samuel, pourquoi t'es venu? Je suis sûre qu'Antoine Daniel te cherche!"

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait toute seule et se rassit sur sa chaise de bureau en soupirant. 6 putains d'heures à tenir...

"-Bon, allez, je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver... "se disait la jeune fille blonde. "C'est juste des foutus robots, ils ne vont pas me faire de mal, ils ne vont... AH IL A BOUGE!

Il manquait Bonnie, le lapin joueur de basse. Heureusement, Chica et Freddy étaient restés sur l'estrade. Elle appuya sur toutes les caméras et retrouva le lapin couleur lavande dans la Salle à Manger, juste à côté de la Salle de Spectacle.

"-Ok, bon, machin, tu reste là, tu bouge paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Tu comprends quand on te parle?!"

Le robot avait de nouveau bougé et était dans la Réserve ou résidait des costumes d'animatroniques. La pionnière du Panda/Prof vérifia la Salle de Spectacles : Chica la poule avait disparue elle aussi :

"-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! POURQUOI MOI?"

Le portable de Woor vibra, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait reçu un message. Elle ferma les deux portes de métal au cas où et lus le SMS :

_De GaG à 1h24 : Woor, c'est la nuit la plus facile..._  
_ à 1h25 : Je saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais... aide-moi!_  
_De GaG à 1h25 : bah... tu survis ;) Cordialement_  
_ à 1h26 : Je te hais_  
_De GaG à 1h26 : Moi aussi je t'aime x3_

Elle éteignit son portable en jurant. Elle attendit un moment, histoire de se calmer. Elle se sentit partir et secoua la tête pour ne pas s'endormir. Elle rouvrit les portes et regarda les caméras : Bonnie se trouvait dans le couloir juste à côté d'elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux : la caméra se brouilla. Le lapin avait de nouveau disparu. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour activer la lumière et poussa un "Hiiiiiiiii" de terreur en voyant l'animatronique juste à côté d'elle. Elle ferma la porte en catastrophe et ferma aussi l'autre, on sait jamais. Elle respira un bon coup et attendit que ça se calme. Après un temps indéterminé, elle regarda de nouveau sa caméra : 5 AM et 5% de batterie. Le robot lapin était toujours devant la porte. Putain. Elle observa de plus près les chiffres : 3%. Elle tomba de sa chaise sous la stupeur. Soudain, tout devint sombre et les deux portes s'ouvrirent. Elle vit alors des yeux bleu clignotants accompagnés d'une mélodie de carillon à la porte gauche :

"-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... je suis pas là... tu me vois pas... je suis invisible..."

Tout devint encore plus obscur. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle entendit alors le son de l'horloge sonnant les 6 heures :

"-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! J'AI REUSSI!"

Elle reçut un message.

_De GaG à 6h00 : Je t'ais dit que c'était que la première nuit, t'excites pas non plus._  
_ à 6h00 : Comment tu fais pour savoir tout ce que je dis?_  
_De GaG à 6h01 ; Secreeeeeeeeeet! ;)_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Night 2 :_

_Euh... bonjour? Bonjour? Euh... hé bien si vous entendez ce message c'est que vous avez survécu et que vous êtes à la seconde nuit, euh... félicitations! Je ne parlerais pas autant que la dernière fois car Freddy et ses amis ont tendances à devenir plus actifs au fur et à mesure que la semaine avance. Euh... c'est une bonne idée de jeter un oeil aux caméras pendant que je parle pour vous assurer que chacun est à leur place. Vous savez..._

"-Ok..." soupira l'adolescente en jetant un regard à la Salle de Spectacles : tous les animatroniques étaient là.

_Euh... curieusement, Freddy lui-même ne se déplace pas hors de la scène très souvent. J'ai entendu dire qu'il devient beaucoup plus actif dans l'obscurité, donc je suppose que c'est une raison de plus de ne pas manquer d'énergie, hein?_

"-Je sais... Woor en a payé les frais..."

_Je tiens également à souligner l'importance de vos lumières de portes. Il y a des zones que vos caméras ne peuvent pas voir, et ces zones sont justes à côté de vos portes. Donc, si vous ne trouvez rien, ou quelqu'un sur vos appareils, vérifiez les lumières de portes. Euh, vous n'aurez que quelques secondes pour réagir..._

"-Je saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais c'est bon dit-moi ce que je sais pas!" Dit avec agacement la jeune femme à la coupe au carré en regardant de nouveau la Scène. Rien. "Ils dorment où quoi?!"

_Euh... je n'ai pas dit que vous êtes en danger, bien sûr! Aussi, vérifiez la Pirate Cove de temps à autre. Le personnage résidant à l'intérieur devient plus actif si les caméras restent éteintes pendant une longue période de temps. Je suppose qu'il n'aime pas être regardé. Je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûr que vous avez tout sous contrôle! Euh... on discutera plus tard!_

"-Bah voilà une info qui me sera LARGEMENT plus utile que les autres... bon, elle où cette Pirate Cove? Ah, ici. Il y a rien. Ok."

Déponia -car c'était elle- regarda la caméra de la Salle de Spectacles : il manquait Bonnie. La caméra se brouilla et se réactiva : Chica était partie elle aussi.

"-Putaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain..."

Elle chercha les deux animatroniques : Bonnie se trouvait dans le couloir à gauche du bureau et Chica se trouvait -vu les bruits- dans la cuisine. La sadique fut prise d'un élan de rage : elle sortit du bureau et alla dans le couloir dans lequel se trouvait le lapin joueur de basse. Elle serra et les poings et hurla :

"-T'AS MEME PAS INTERET A VENIR, JOJO LAPIN! SINON, JE VAIS TE FAIRE TA FETE! JE VAIS D'ETANGLER, T'ECARTELER, TE LAPIDER, PUIS TE DECHIQUETER! TU LE VOIS MON RATEAU?! HEIN?! HE BEN IL VA FINIR DANS TA SALE TETE D'ABRUTI! TU M'ENTENDS?! OUAIS, C'EST CA, DEGAGE! Putain!"

Après s'être calmée et avoir effrayé l'animatronique de couleur lavande, Déponia rentra dans sa cabine et s'affala sur la chaise. Elle soupira et reprit sa respiration. Elle regarda les caméras : l'animatronique jaune était juste à côté du bureau. La fan du Patron saisit son râteau -qu'elle avait vraiment pris- et alluma la lumière de la porte de droite. Le robot poule se jeta en avant en poussant un cri strident, dévoilant des dents métalliques pointues.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Bonnie?" Demanda Freddy, perplexe en voyant la tête effrayée du lapin.

"-C-c'est la... nouvelle garde de nuit, elle m'a fait peur, elle m'a menacée avec son râteau...

-Tu as peur d'un foutu garde de nuit?! C'est une blague? Je suis sûr que cette histoire de râteau, c'est qu'une connerie! Alors t'y retourne!

-Nan! J'ai peur!

-Putain..."

Les deux animatroniques entendirent le cri strident de Chica, indiquant qu'elle avait atteint le bureau :

"-Tu vois? Même Chica a moins peur que toi et a tué le garde."

Ils entendirent la femelle de l'équipe revenir : elle marchait en boitillant légèrement et des étincelles jaillisaient de son corps déchiré par endroits, dévoilant quelques fils et circuits. Elle avait, planté dans le crâne, un outil de jardinnage avec de nombreuses dents pointues. Un râteau :

"-C-ça pique un peu, ce truc," dit Chica en essayant d'enlever le râteau de sa tête.

"-Tu as vu, Freddy? Je te l'avais dit! Elle a un putain de râteau!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Night 3 :_

_Bonjour, bonjour? Hé, vous vous débrouillez bien! La plupart des gens ne durent pas longtemps. Je veux dire, vous savez, ils se déplaçent habituellement pour d'autres choses maintenant. Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient morts! C-ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Euh... de toute façon, je ferais mieux de ne pas vous faire perdre trop de temps. Les choses sérieuses commencent ce soir._

"-Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... si tu veux, mec," dit la jeune femme à la chemise jaune, l'air perplexe.

_Euh... hé, écoutez, j'ai eu une idée : si vous vous faites prendre et que vous voulez éviter d'être fourré dans un costume de Freddy, euh... faites le mort! Vous savez, essayez de boîter. Ensuite, avec un peu de chance, euh... peut être qu'ils vont penser que vous êtes un costumde vide à la place._

"-Gné? Ah moins qu'ils soient complétement stupides, je voie pas comment ces robots pourraient voir la moindre trace de mort si je fais semblant de faire la morte..."

_Puis si ils pensent que vous êtes un costume vide, ils pourraient essayer de vous mettre... un squelette métallique à l'intérieur de votre corps. Je me demande comment cela pourrait fonctionner... ouais, bon, passons. Il est préférable tout simplement de ne pas se faire prendre. Euh... ok, je vais vous laisser. Rendez-vous demain._

"-... merci mec tu viens de me donner les meilleurs instructions de survie, tu m'as beaucoup aidé... pff..."

Titipo regarda ses caméras : il manquait déjà deux animatroniques, le lapin et la poule. La fondatrice du CFWSACG écarquilla les yeux. Elle les chercha partout : Chica était dans le couloir de droite et Bonnie dans la salle juste à sa gauche. Elle alluma la caméra de la Pirate Cove : un oeil ambré brillait dans la pénombre. La fan du 2-ppies poussa un cri de détresse. Elle chercha les deux autres robots : Bonnie était retourné en arrière (ce con :D /SBAFF/) et Chica était resté en place. Elle vérifia sa batterie et l'heure : 2 AM et 64% de batterie. Ca peut passer. Elle re-regarda la Pirate Cove : la tente était grande ouverte et rien ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle appuya en trombe sur le bouton pour fermer la porte, qui se ferma... au nez de Foxy le pirate, l'animatronique résidant dans la Pirate Cove. Elle entendit des bruits qui semblaient dire que l'animatronique s'acharnait sur la porte en métal. Titipo soupira de soulagement en entendant que les bruits s'arrêtaient. Un bruit désagréable de métal crissant retentit derrière la porte : un crochet de pirate dépassait de la porte et essayait de faire un trou dans l'épaisse cloison de métal. Le crochet s'abaissait lentement, affolant la jeune femme fan de câlins. Elle put voir à travers le trou un oeil ambré dans lequel brillait une lumière de malice.

"-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Laisse-moi! Si tu ne me fais pas de mal, je... je te fais pleins de câlins!

-Des... câlins?" Dit une voix grave et caverneuse appartenant au robot renard.

-"Ben oui! On ne t'as jamais fait de câlins?

-A vrai dire, non...

-Oh, mon pauvre bout de chou! Viens ici!" S'exclama Titipo en ouvrant la porte, dévoilant le robot fort abîmé par le temps qui inclina la tête.

"-Tu n'as... pas peur de moi?" Demanda Foxy.

"-Bien sûr que non! Tout le monde mérite des câlins! Viens!

-... d'accord..." répondit le pirate en laissant la jeune femme l'enlaçer tendrement. "Pour la peine, je ne te ferais rien et te protègerais..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Night 4 :

_Bonjour, bonjour? Hé! Jour 4, wow! Je savais que vous pouviez le faire! Euh, bon, écoutez, je ne suis pas sûr de vous envoyer un message demain. *bruit* D'une certaine manière, pour moi, je passe une mauvaise nuit, ici. Um, j-je suis un peu heureux d'avoir enregistré ses messages pour vous *raclements de gorge*. Euh... qu'ais-je fait?_

"-Qu'est ce qu'il a ce mec? Il est chelou, sérieux..."

_Euh... tu dois me faire une faveur *bang bang*. Est-ce que vous pourriez vérifier l'intérieur des costumes dans l'arrière-salle? *bang bang* Je vais essayer de tenir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vérifie. Peut-être que ça ne sera pas si mal... *bang bang* Euh... je me suis toujorus demandé ce qu'il y avait dans toutes ces têtes vides là-bas. *mélodie de carillon*_

"-Oh putain..."

_Vous savez... *gémissement* oh, non... *bruit strident d'un animatronique*_

"Ah!" Cria Camboune, effrayée. "Mec? Ca va? Ah ouais, merde c'est qu'un enregistrement... bon, alors... ils sont déjà partis ces cons..."

En effet, Bonnie et Chica étaient déjà descendus de la scène. Le lapin violet était dans la Réserve et Chica dans la cuisine. Petit coup d'oeil à la Pirate Cove : on voyait l'oeil brillant de Foxy :

"-Putain, ils commencent déjà à me faire chier..."

Bonnie s'était approché et était dans le couloir de gauche tandis que Chica, elle, était retournée en arrière (la conne :D /SBAFF/) La tête du renard pirate dépassait maintenant de la Pirate Cove. Camboune regarda la scène : plus aucun animatronique n'y était. Freddy était parti. Elle commença à avoir peur et chercha l'ours : il était dans un des couloirs de droite. Elle entendit son rire résonner dans toute la Pizzeria et frissonna. Elle saisit une lampe torche et partit dans le couloir (suicide) où se trouvait Freddy. Malgré sa perversité et son côté Patron, elle tremblait et était très nerveuse. Elle entendit de nouveau le rire grave du chef de la bande, mais plus proche d'elle cette fois :

"-Q-qui est là?" Demanda t-elle dans le vide.

Elle vit une ombre juste devant elle. Elle hurla quand Freddy se jeta sur elle et poussa un cri strident.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Camboune rouvrit les yeux : l'animatronique ours gisait à terre, avec un trou dans le front, juste au mileu de celui-ci. Elle sentit une odeur de poudre derrière elle ainsi qu'une odeur de tabac froid. Elle se retourna et vit un homme tout habillé de noir portant des lunettes de soleil :

"-Sache qu'on fait pas chier à Camboune, gamin," dit-il de sa voix rauque.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Night 5 (ceci sera la partie la plus courte, la mienne xD) :_

Je pris une grande inspiration. Nuit 5, nuit 5, nuit 5... j'étais arrivée à la nuit 5. Je ne pensais jamais atteindre ce niveau un jour. Je jetais un oeil à la caméra : il manquait Freddy, mais Camboune m'avait expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, donc je ne m'inquiétais pas. Coup d'oeil à la Pirate Cove. Rien. Cool, tout se passe bien. Ah nan j'ai rien dis ;

"-Bonnie, tu fais chier," dis-je en voyant que le lapin s'était fait la malle.

Je le cherchais : il était dans la Salle à Manger. Chica s'était barrée elle aussi et était dans un des couloirs tout au fond. Pirate Cove : un oeil ambré brillait dans la pénombre. Je commençais à stresser un peu. Les animatroniques avançaient à une rapidité déconcertante. Je vis alors que Foxy était sorti de la Pirate Cove, mais il n'avait toujours pas commencé à courir. Je surveillais Bonnie et Chica quand je vis une silhouette de renard s'élançer vers moi dans le couloir de droite. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri :

"-PUTAIN FOXY!"

Et puis, je fais ce que tout le monde aurait fait... nan je déconne, j'ai pas fermé la porte, je me suis juste mise à courir comme une tarée/psychopathe/fangirl pour faire un gros câlin -de fangirl- à Foxy :

"-FOXY JE T'AIME TELLEMENT PUTAIN! FAIT-MOI UN CALIN!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un cri strident retentit et je vis le "Game Over" bien caractéristique. Quatres personnes derrière moi furent prises d'un élan de mécontentement :

"-Mais nan, Mia", s'exclama une des personnes. "Pourquoi t'as fait ta fangirl?

-Mais ouais," rajouta une autre personne." On aura pu finir les 5 nuits du premier coup!

-J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Disoulée." Dis-je en me mettant sous le bureau.

"-Euh, Mia," demanda la troisième personne. "Depuis quand tu fangirle sur Foxy?

-Hé bien, Woor, je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que Foxy est le plus beau! Après le Prof, bien sûr."

**Reviews?**


End file.
